


Just a step beyond the Rainbow

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Stillbirth, Wedding Night, Weddings, Werewolves, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts during the Yule ball Remus and Tonks are dancing but disaster strikes when she is knocked against one of the tables her stomach takes the full force of the fall she runs off and hides in the girls bathroom Fred and George notice her leave and they decide to follow her they find her in the girls bathroom in a lot of pain Fred and George decide to stay with her but the baby does not survive Tonks and Remus are devastated and Tonks fears that she may never be able to have another child again but Luck is on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a step beyond the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tonks and Remus are not in the Goblet of fire but It's how I started this story. Also I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters

Just a step beyond the Rainbow

Chapter 1: Just keep Breathing

Tonks stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection her long Red hair fell down her back in big bouncy curls she twirled her wand around her body and a beautiful purple ball gown covered her slim body once she was happy with how she looked she made her way down to the great hall as she walked down the stairs she felt the baby kick she gently rubbed her swollen stomach and carried on walking. Remus was stood out in the hallway waiting for Tonks to arrive while he was waiting Dumbledore approached him Dumbledore said 'Good evening Remus I'm so glad you could come to this magnificent event' Remus said 'Well it was very kind of you to invite me I know the last time we weren't on good speaking terms' Dumbledore said 'You couldn't help what happened and I've forgotten all about it anyway'. Tonks stopped when she got to the staircase she nervously looked around the corner she saw Remus talking to Harry and she decided that it was now or never she stepped out from behind the corner and slowly walked down the stairs Harry said 'She looks beautiful' Remus turned his head towards the staircase and saw his beautiful lover walking down the stairs he walked over to her and said 'You look stunning my love' Tonks said 'I didn't realise how warm it would be tonight and the baby's kicking away like mad' Remus said 'We don't have to stay very long I'm sure Dumbledore would understand' Tonks said 'Dumbledore has been kind enough to invite us tonight'.

 

Together they walked into the great hall they stood in the crowds and watched as the four champions took to the dance floor first Remus turned to Tonks and said 'Shall we dance my love' Tonks smiled and walked out onto the dance floor with Remus they took the waltz position and slowly started to dance in time to the music Remus said 'How's our son tonight' Tonks said 'I think you meen daughter' Remus said 'Well let's just say son for now'. After dancing Remus and Tonks sat with Dumbledore and professor McGonagall Tonks went to get some drinks but she was accidentally pushed to the floor as she fell she hit one of the tables she stood back up and ran from the great hall Fred and George were stood outside talking when they saw Tonks running up the stairs George said 'Was that Tonks she looked different' Fred said 'She also looked like she'd been crying I wonder what's wrong' George said 'Let's go and find out'. Tonks eventually reached the girls bathroom she screamed as a tremendous pain shot through her stomach she sat down on the floor but the pain continued and she was slowly loosing consciousness.

Fred and George searched all over the castle and they were about to give up when they heard an ear piercing scream come from the girls bathroom they ran in and found Tonks sat on the floor in agony Fred said 'Tonks what's wrong' Tonks said 'The baby I think it wants out' Fred said 'Okay um George go and find some help now' Tonks said 'Fred can you stay with me I'm scared' Fred said 'It's okay Tonks I'm not going anywhere. Right just keep breathing nice and slowly' Tonks took Fred's advice and breathed slower. George ran all the way back down to the great hall he spotted Remus in the crowd he pushed his way through and said 'Remus you have to come quick it's Tonks I think she's gone into Labour' Remus followed George back up to the fourth floor, Meanwhile Fred was doing his best to keep Tonks calm and after what seemed like ages Tonks eventually gave birth Fred gathered the baby up in one of the towels he found but straight away he noticed a problem the baby wasn't crying or breathing Tonks said 'What's wrong why's she not breathing' Fred said 'Tonks I'm so sorry I think she's dead' Fred carefully handed the baby over to Tonks at the same time Remus came running in George said 'Freddie are you alright what's happened' Fred said 'The baby didn't survive Georgie'.

 

Tonks lay in the hospital wing she was extremely tired and emotional Remus was stood outside talking to the nurse he said 'But when she had her last check up everything was fine the baby was healthy' the nurse said 'there was quite abit of bruising on Tonks stomach she told me she took a tumble in the great hall and she hit her stomach on the table. The force of the fall might have bought on early labour and also put the baby under a lot of stress. It's what's called a still birth' Remus said 'Does Tonks know yet' the nurse said 'Yes she's fully aware of what's happened. She'll need to stay in the hospital wing for another two nights but after that she'll be well enough to go home'. Remus walked over to where Tonks lay sleeping he smoothed the wild red curls out from her eyes and said 'I love you Tonks with all my heart'.


End file.
